Locked Out of Heaven
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "Baaaaabe..." Gale Hawthrone said huskily as he glanced at his beautiful blonde girlfriend. "How come we never have fun anymore?"


**Random.**

* * *

"Baaaaabe..." Gale Hawthrone said huskily as he glanced at his beautiful blonde girlfriend. "How come we never have fun anymore?"

Glimmer Ignatia rolled her eyes and ignored her annoying boyfriend, she instead focused her attention on the book on her lap. "Babe..." He whined, he hated it when Glimmer ignored him for those stupid books she liked to read. "Babe!"

"Will you shut up, Gale?" She frowned at him. "I know you have nothing important to say, you'll only waste my time by sating something stupid. Time I'm supposed to be using to read this book, 'Light', for History Class."

"Psh... You can read later. We have all weekend. You have all weekend." He smirked and took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Let's have some fun tonight, Glim. You can read all day tomorrow." Glimmer frowned and snatched her hand back. "Can't. I'm busy..." Gale frowned. "Fine. I'm going out, then. It's been three months, you know..." He muttered, then hopped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. "See you later..." He huffed, closing the door behind him.

The blonde rolled her eyes in response. _'Tsk... What a baby..._' She shook her head. _'And he says I'm the whiny one.'_

Gale shoved his hands in his pockets as he went out into the cold, dark night. How dare she ignore him in his own house, his own room!

_'Well, fine. If she doesn't want to have sex, I'll just have a couple of beers with Peeta, then.'_

Peeta Mellark was Gale best friend for as long as he could remember. Gale dialled on his phone. _'At least he won't turn me down...'_

"Hey Peeta. Wanna grab a couple of beers with me? Of course right now!" Gale frowned. "No? What do you mean?" His eyebrows creased. "Katniss, huh? Anniversary? Oh, great. Congrats. Have fun. Yeah. Yeah, it's fine."

Gale shoved his phone back into his pocket._ 'Damn you, Peeta!' _He thought for a moment, then sighed._ 'Well, I guess having sex with your girlfriend is a good enough excuse...'_

_'Or... Is Peeta just saying that because Katniss told him to?'_

Peeta's longtime girlfriend of two years, never really liked Gale. In fact, he thought she hated him. _'Nah... It's their second anniversary...' _He shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing loudly._ 'Guess I'll have the beers by myself...' _

Why was the world so unfair?

* * *

"Another beer, please..."

The bartender handed him another beer, eyeing him curiously. "This is your sixth beer, already kid. I suggest you take the cab home, to avoid getting hurt." Gale snorted. "How'd you think I got here?" The bartender sighed. "Girl trouble?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah... Jim..." He said, eyeing the bartender's name tag. "What? You forgot to take her out on a date today? Late for a date? Did you forget something that was important to her...?" Gale shook his head, taking a swig of his beer. "Nothing like that... I just... Want her to have sex with me..."

"Ah..." The bartender. "And she refused..." Gale nodded glumly. "Well, that's not a huge deal. You went out drinking because of that?"

Gale sighed. "You don't understand... We haven't had sex in... Two months. She's too busy studying..." The bartender winced. "Ouch..." He tapped his chin, thinking. Then he smiled. "Why don't you... Sing a song for her? That usually.. Works... The results are great, I promise."

Gale snorted. "Really?" Jim nodded. "Yeah... Tell her how much 'it' means to you without sounding disgusting. Make it sound romantic... That's what you really want, right? Not just the sex?"

"Yeah... I haven't been able to spend time with her lately because of her studying... I miss her... And I want to show her that I love her. The one way I can _really_ show her... I just... Damn..."

"Go then. Take my advice, and go to her..."

Gale nodded, setting a few dollars on the counter, grabbed his jacket and left._ 'Thanks...' _

* * *

"Oh God, I was so worried? _Where were you?!_ It's almost eleven pm!"

Gale sat on the couch. "I was... Drinking..." Glimmer folded her arms, frowning. "Just because we won't have sex? Ugh, you're such a pig!" She looked angry, disappointed, hurt. Gale sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"All you care about is sex!" She yelled angrily. "No... I... I miss you..." She stared at him, glare softening. "Huh?" Gale stood up and took her hand. "I miss us... Spending time together... Cuddling and watching movies. I miss the sex, too, yeah. Because I love making you... Feel good and..." He blushed, then began to hum.

Glimmer's eyes shimmered. "I know that song... Is that how you really feel, Gale?" She smiled. "Aw... You should've said something..." She took both his hands in her small ones. "I miss us, too, you know. It's not like I want to study all the time." She stood up. "I promise, starting tonight, we'll always have time for each other, I'll always have time for you, no more 'I'm busy' and 'I don't have time for you'."

She smiled and took his hand. "Tonight will be the best night of your life." With that, she led them into their bedroom.

* * *

**Random.**


End file.
